


Heat for the Moment

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frisk and Grillby share an intimate moment with one another. I should preference this now, Frisk is the following in this:<br/>-Mute<br/>-Intersex<br/>-Aged Up</p>
<p>with those in mind feel free to read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Heat for the Moment

It was closing time but they were still here. At first, Grillby didn’t seem to be bother by Frisk’s overtime hours at the bar. In fact over time he found himself at ease in the human's company, for a voiceless one at that too. They even manage to teach him a thing or two about “keeping his cool” and other dreaded Sans related puns that were rubbed off. After a few weeks have turned into a month, Grillby was even started to notice changes. No not just the obvious changes that even Sans could possibly point out if he tried hard enough, changes within his behavior and emotions towards Frisk. The way their silence speaks a thousands words with just a blink of the eyes or a tilt of the head. It was maddening to be honest at first, until he considered the madness in his heart that was creeping around. The madness that was affection.

Was it possible? If anything else in his life wasn’t he would be liar to say no. After all, he practically watched Frisk grow up from a small youngling to a more refined and mature human. And as much as he won’t admit aloud, he’s come to like the changes for himself. But it’s a two way street, and Grillby knew he only had the benefit of the doubt to keep the tiny hope alive. Frisk was still a young soul, and most likely just saw Grillby in the eyes of comfort, the lesser forms of companionship at best. 

Looking back at his silent companion, Frisk smiled as per usual hand him an empty glass that was filled with their favorite wild cherry daiquiri. He smiled back through his flames and took the glass polishing it off. “It’s late, you usually leave by now, is something the matter?” He asked  
Frisk nodded and pointed to the door the lead to Grillby’s private quarters. “You...You want to talk in my room?” He guessed as to what they were implying

Frisk nodded again and began to make their way to the door. Of course being the gentleman he was he opened the door for them, thinking that their discussion must be very important for having to relocate. Once having locked the door and finished cleaning the bar, Grillby gave them his undivided attention. Frisk on the other hand was still on the move and relocated again from the small lounge area into his bedroom! 

“Frisk, I don’t think I quite understand I would have let you spent the night regardless if you needed to.” When he looked at Frisk, Grillby knew right off the bat that there was more to the innocent intention of spending the night.

The smile gave it away too easily, it was warmer than before, kinder too. He even could see the blush on their caramel skin with his flames illuminating the dark room. He adjusted his glasses “I...I know that look, is that why you brought me back here Frisk?” 

They nodded and tried to approach him but he took a step back. “...I….don’t want to hurt you...not now, not like-” his words were cut off when Frisk already had their hands intertwined with his. It never ceased to amazed him just how powerful and simply interesting this human was. He knew that he’d be burning them on the spot with the slightest of touches but their heart gives them abilities that go beyond even Grillby now. 

Frisk gently tugged him back onto his bed allowing him to be on the bottom, while they sat on top of him. He was truly awe-struck but them, just by how kind and pure they were. Even sitting on top of him caused the flamed man to turn a deep shade of pink with embarrassment and they haven't even begun to remove any clothing. When they did, it only arouse him 10 times as more than before, spiking an erection from his usual attire. With their sweater off, he could see their breast were now exposed. They guided his hands gently, letting him get a feel of the soft mounds on their torso.

The sensation was at best wonderful, feeling their perky nipples around such supple and delicate flesh. Frisk probably chuckled quietly because of the hums of arousal and satisfaction that he was making. He didnt realize that they were sitting directly overtop of his erection until he felt something else twitch above him. They smirked a bit, probably feeling bashful and proceeded to take off their bottoms. It was then revealed to Grillby that Frisk had the anatomies of both males and females. At which both were eagerly awaiting his special services. Grillby was at a lost for words. “Frisk, is this really....what you want?” 

They nodded without any need for hesitation saying in sign language “I hold on to whatever keeps me warm, and that is you.” 

Grillby was sent over the edge, he could no longer take it. He took off his glasses and reached up to plant a passionate kiss on Frisk’s lips. There was no hurry nor worry with this like he had thought about countless of times, it was loving and relaxed, just the way he hoped it would be. He didn’t break the kiss for another 20 seconds while taking of his work attire fully so that they were both naked now and the positions reserved and Grillby was staring down at Frisk. Staring down at how kind and radiant they were under his glowing body. He was of course extremely nervous about hurting them, but they made his fears subside as they wrapped their arms around him as he positioned himself in front of their soaked entrance. 

A gentleman he was he took his time, thrusting slowly and melodically making sure not to enforce all 10 inches of him just yet. With a good thrusting pace established he took a free hand and rubbed their erect 6 inches as well. A monster who was good with his hands? Not surprising at all to Frisk at this point. Unable to speak there were faint and soft grunts and moans escaping their voice. It was truly like listening to music, it put him in such ease he wouldn’t know how to deal with this level of relaxation. He continued his thrusting going a little deeper each time, stretching the vigina bit by bit but ever careful never to hurt them, while rubbing his already leaking with precum member more so. He could tell Frisk was hanging on for dear life and even debated on stopping for fear of overloading, but with the small grunts and whimers encouraging him to go on, who would he be to say no?

This continued for a good 10 minutes: thrusting, rubbing, touching and kissing. It was almost a race to see who would give out first. Grillby thrusted harder than all previous times and panted more as he knew he was going to blow any minute. With one last thrust putting as much of his 10 inches inside time as possible he came, twice actually with Frisk soon cumming as well.  
Out of breath and I bit dazed from his first time, he looked down at Frisk: the caramel beauty laid there glazed with a smile and lightly coated with their own cum and the golden glowing cum from him. He made a note to himself not to be so messy but they seemed to have to slightest of care about being neat or not at the moment. Instead Frisk opened their arms wide for an embrace from him, and of course he happily obliged. Planting more kisses upon their smiling face he would always oblige.


	2. 5 4 3 2 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So with this, I decided to do a little bit of past flowing into the present so there a little bit of chronoligcal order. I hope you like it as I did it for my birthday today :)

5 4 3 2 1 

 

It was only 5 weeks ago when they met Grillby. 

Frisk had accompanied Sans and Papyrus to one of their favorite hangouts. At the time this bar and lounge was new to them and they didn’t really know what to expect other than drinking and music so there weren't many high hopes for it. Not even five minutes of getting use to the atmosphere, the skeleton duo were off mingling with other bar patrons leaving Frisk sitting alone on a bar stool examining the vast varieties of alcohol. That is, until the bartender appeared. He was truly a sight for Frisk to see, a flame monster with the class of any gentleman that was known to human females out there. They knew that this first impression would be very awkward, after all being a mute doesn't make conversation very easy. And yet it only took about five seconds for Frisk to feel at home with the flamed man when he slid them a mango maraschino and said “New patrons can get a drink on the house human.”

It only took 4 days for them to become close.

By now Frisk had become a regular just like anyone else attending Grillbys bar. There were even times when they would stop by alone just to hang out with him. At first it was just casual talks while he worked: talking about the day, the weather, or gossip. Then it turned into Frisk working with Grillby behind the bar, learning how to cook and make drinks, and even getting Grillby to laugh and smile on occasion! But only while Frisk was around did this happen, he’d only be that happy when Frisk was around.

In 3 hours, they were naked and sharing each other's embrace.

Frisk was told once that they’d never forget their first time when it came time for having sex. Realizing that in the span of 3 hours they not only lost their virginity to Grillby, but even went a few “bonus rounds” as Sans would have likely called those extra times after. Now Frisk was just getting out the shower, hair damp and smelling of wild tulips from their soaps.

It wasn’t even 2 minutes until Frisk was back on top of him.

Grillby was a patient flame monster, for the most part. When it came down to Frisks embrace, he had not time to waste. He had to have them back where they belonged. Frisk would often giggle at his little needs and desires for them but they knew it to be sincere and true. After all they’d do the same in a heartbeat for Grillby. 

It only takes 1 second for Grillby attack Frisk with a plethora of warm butterfly kisses across their body.

“How can I not do these things to you?” He would ask them. Frisk, playing koi would shrug not knowing the answer. He would then smirk at them and say “ Thats because there is no way for me my dear. I’ll always kiss you, hold you, and be right here with you.” Oh how they adored when he said those things. Every single time, sent their heart going a mile a minute. It always made them overjoyed to know that someone cared like they way he did.


	3. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it has been a year since I last looked at this I sincerely apologize for that, but I will come back with a few more chapters. (like this one for example)

Maybe

_Maybe, was one of those words that never sat well with Frisk_

Maybe, was unpredictable, it was uncertain, too many things left to the unknown. Maybe someone will die. Maybe someone will be spared. _Maybe they will fight instead of showing mercy…_

It was such an awful word running freely around the human’s mind, it was the worst coin flip to ever be apart of. Only two things would happen, a good or a bad and it was left solely up to chance. They _loathe_ chances. The chances of not surviving, the chances of slipping, the chances of being like _the other one…_

Nightmares haunted their realm of sleep, their safe heaven. A place where they once thought of happier times and being with the ones they cared about, dreams of spending the rest of their life with Grillby we now no longer peaceful. They were violent, they were disturbing, they left Frisk in silent tears throughout the night.

Maybe Grillby would no longer love them.  
Maybe Grillby would no longer care about them.  
_Maybe Grillby was just using th-_

“Frisk? Frisk, you’re having a bad dream wake up!”

It was Grillby, he shook their shoulder gently in hopes of coaxing them out of the hoax in their mind. The silent protagonist looked up at the flame monster in both panic and hysteria, the nightmare must have been torturous for them as they clung to Grillby with great need.

“Frisk, it's alright my darling it was only a nightmare…” He assured them while caressing their light brown locks

Maybe it was only a nightmare…

Maybe everything was in fact alright.

Whether it was to be true or not, right or wrong right about now none of that mattered to Frisk any more. They watched their small tears evaporate away under Grillby’s fire, their fears, worries and troubles burning away by the fire of their significant other.

_Maybe Frisk doesn't have to loathe such a word anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now looking towards the future with this in particular since this isn't really something that could be considered serious and plot heavy and ect so this may have a few more chapters (dont know the exact number yet) of romance and stuff then its gonna end. So if anything its kinda like a series of one shots? Idk but either way I hope you liked the updated chapter.
> 
> *Side not the part where it says "the other one" thats a lil reference to chara


End file.
